


Mean From The Start

by littlefirefly31



Series: The Meanest Man [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jensen, POV Outsider, Unrequited Love, Very brief Christian Kane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: Jensen met Jared, Jensen mated Jared, Jared doesn't deal well with competition.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: The Meanest Man [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/309141
Comments: 17
Kudos: 201





	Mean From The Start

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know why i marked this series as complete, apparently it's not. I finally wrote something from the POV of someone in JENSEN'S life instead of Jared.

Colin had never resented being born a beta instead of an alpha. He found alphas to be hot headed bullies that were led around by their knots. He was glad that he was born a beta with a calm mind and a personality that existed beyond when he would have sex next. He would have even been fine with being an omega, gentle and unresisting. Colin’s older brother always told him that he hated alphas so much because he wanted to be one, but he thought that was nonsense. He didn’t want to be an alpha, he was perfectly content being a beta. Thrilled with it, even.

But then he met Jensen Ackles.

Jensen was a flurry of energy, he lit up every room with his smile. No word could describe him but beautiful. His lips that looked like they should be red from kissing, green eyes that looked at every person with kindness, and even a smattering of freckles that Colin wanted to lick. He was so beautiful it hurt to look, even more than just a regular omega. And after one of his first interactions with the omega, Colin began to resent his beta status for the first time.

“I’m Jensen Ackles.” The omega extended his hand. “It’s my first day today.”

Colin stared at him slack-jawed for a moment before grasping the outstretched hand and shaking it. “Colin Smith.”

Jensen gave him an absolutely exquisite smile that Colin wanted to wrap up with a bow. “Nice to meet you. Is there somewhere specific I should be?”

“Oh, yeah, come with me. You can meet our manager and then I can help train you.”

Jensen continued to smile and Colin continued to fall for him. “I’ve always wanted to work in a bookstore. I always had this fantasy of meeting my mate in a bookstore, our hands reaching for the same book or something.” Jensen chuckled to himself. “And then I saw this job opening and had to apply.”

“Well, being enthusiastic about the work certainly helped. I’m pretty sure Jody was going to hire you as soon as she saw you, and my instinct was right.” Colin winked and Jensen grinned.

“I’ll have to remember that you have finely tuned instincts,” Jensen joked. “So, how long have you been working here?”

Colin trained Jensen throughout his first week, but the omega was a fast learner and it didn’t take long before he was more than proficient. He was great with customers, especially the kids, and seemed to have a knack for finding the perfect book for each person. Jensen clearly loved books, and he loved the work that they did. Jensen was the perfect omega for Colin, and he knew that there would never be anyone else.

“So, is there someone special in your life?” Colin asked one day.

“Nah, I’m waiting.” Jensen rearranged their copies of _Harry Potter_ so they were in chronological order. “It might seem old fashioned, but I’m waiting for an alpha to sweep me off my feet. My parents are an omega and alpha mated pair, and I see how in love they are. I have nothing against betas-,” Jensen assured, gesturing at Colin, “-but I’ll know my perfect alpha when I see him. I know I will.”

Colin’s heart almost shattered into a hundred pieces. But it was fine, he just had to convince Jensen that betas could be just as good as alphas.

And Colin tried to convince him, he tried harder than he had at anything, but Jensen seemed unfazed. And then one day Jensen came back from a coffee break with a sour look on his face. “What happened?”

“Fucking _Jared Padalecki_ happened,” Jensen snapped. “Thinks he’s so great, coming in with his stupid pick-up lines and inflated ego. What, does he think it’s my job as an omega to roll over for him? Fucking alphas sometimes, I swear.”

Colin had heard of Jared Padalecki, who hadn’t? He was the antagonistic businessman who brought even the most powerful alphas to their knees. He was unmated, preferring to spend his nights fucking random omegas and betas and never calling them back. One could argue that he had to be smart to put himself through Harvard and then get his MBA at Stanford, but he was just a cocky alpha with a knot to match. Apparently today he’d come onto Jensen, and even better, _Jensen had rejected him_.

Colin felt hope for the first time in his pursuit of Jensen, because this was the time he could finally convince Jensen that all alphas were knot heads and he should abandon the idea that an alpha was going to treat him like anything but a breeding hole. “Alphas are arrogant bastards, not sure how they balance their heads on their shoulders. Sure, some of them are decent, but the lot of them walk around like they should wear a crown just because there’s a knot on their cock.”

Jensen snorted. “Preach it, man.”

But it was just a pipe dream, and Colin never should have let himself hope.

Jensen came back from his usual coffee break the next day with a look on his face Colin had never seen before. It was joy and giddiness and anxiety all blended together. It was the look someone had on their face when they had a crush. He held a really lovely bouquet of flowers, which only meant one thing. Someone was courting Jensen.

“Damn, what happened on that coffee break?” Colin teased weakly.

“Jared came back,” Jensen explained. “Brought me these-,” he waved the flowers, “-and apologized for being a jackass yesterday. He asked me out on a date, too. And god knows _why_ but I said yes.”

“You said yes? He’s a psychopath! I heard he threatened to burn Murray’s house down if their company didn’t agree to Padalecki Inc.’s proposal!” Colin exclaimed. “He made a waiter cry because he didn’t like the way the asparagus on his plate was arranged, and he’s constantly attacking every company that offends him on Twitter. How could you go on a date with him?”

“He’s not… he didn’t seem that bad,” Jensen replied. “I know those rumors exist, I’ve heard them all. It’s why I rejected him in the first place. But it’s one date, and he did seem very charming today.”

“Well when it goes south, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

But it didn’t go south. The day after his first date with Jared, Jensen chatted on about it with anyone that would listen. Apparently Jared behaved like a perfect gentleman, opening car doors for Jensen and pulling out his chair. Jared brought him flowers and fed him bites of chocolate cake after dinner, and kissed him so sweetly Jensen’s toes curled. Colin squashed down his rage and desperation but it felt like a knife in his heart each time Jensen looked down at a text on his phone and smiled so wide his face could hardly contain it.

Colin’s worst nightmare came to life when Jared Padalecki stepped into the bookstore.

The alpha appeared large on television but absolutely gargantuan in person. He was classically handsome, with large shoulders and a strong jaw. And even though he was larger than most other alphas, his features were elegant. His face looked like joy was an emotion that he’d never experienced, and even from here Colin could see the calculating look in his hazel eyes. He’d have to be blind and stupid to not understand where Jensen’s attraction came from.

“I’m looking for Jensen Ackles.” His voice was low and emotionless.

“And who should I say is looking?”

Padalecki raised an eyebrow. “Jared Padalecki.”

“And what should I say you need?”

“I’d like to see him, and ask him some questions. Now will you bring him out, or should I start yelling in the middle of your store?”

Colin huffed. _What an asshole_. He wanted to tell Padalecki that Jensen wasn’t here, and that he could take his alpha bravado and shove it up his ass, but at that moment Jensen appeared from the storeroom. “Is this guy bothering you, Colin? I can throw him out on his ass.” His smile was large and teasing and Jared’s lips quirked up.

“I should whip you for your disrespect, Ackles.”

“Promise?” Jensen shimmied up to the alpha and tilted his head up. Jared granted Jensen’s unspoken wish and kissed him gently. It wasn’t aggressive or a kiss resembling a battle. Jared’s whole body was bowed and he held Jensen tight against him.

“Wow, you should stop by more often,” Jensen mumbled. “I don’t know who taught you to kiss but I’m gonna send them a fruit basket.”

“You should stop by _my_ office. It has a door and a lock and blinds that close.” Jared nuzzled Jensen’s neck and the omega giggled.

“Tickles!” Jensen swatted him playfully. “Now come on, stop being inappropriate. Colin is trying to do his job and decent people are trying to buy books.”

Colin stifled a gag. The sweetness was nauseating. If Jensen wanted sappy, Colin could have provided that. He could have provided everything Jared did, and _more_. Because Colin wasn’t a giant asshole.

“Well, take your lunch break,” Jared demanded.

“I already…” Jensen glanced at Colin. “Let’s go talk somewhere private, Jay, stop being rude. Do you mind if I step away for a second?”

The question was directed at Colin. “Of course not, the shop is all but empty,” Colin gritted.

The beta couldn’t help but edge closer to the shelves where the omega and alpha were talking.

“I came by to see if you wanted dinner tonight,” Jared murmured. “I can pick up some pork chops or steak on the way home from work. You can swing by that bakery you like and pick up a cake or something.”

“Do you have any after dinner _entertainment_ planned?”

There was a pause and Colin resented not seeing their expressions. “Did _you_ have something in mind?” Jared finally asked.

“You’ve been patient, even though I know that you and your alpha libido have been rearing to go since our first date,” Jensen started.

“It’s been rearing since I first saw you in the coffee shop and you called me a jackass,” Jared corrected.

“Zip it.” Colin heard silence again and then Jensen resumed. “You waited for me, because I was nervous. But I’m horny as shit, Jared, so you’re going to fuck me tonight.”

“I would have waited forever,” Jared assured. “I’m not with you because I want to get laid. Don’t do this because you think I’m going to leave you if we don’t.”

“Jay, in the short time that we’ve known each other, have I ever given you the impression I would sacrifice my own dignity for your dick?”

Jared chuckled. “Brat.”

“Knot head. Now, go home, make me a fancy dinner, and then _I’ll_ be your dessert.”

Colin’s stomach twisted at the sound of two people kissing, quickly becoming heated. When it was too much to handle he edged away with his tail between his legs. It didn’t matter that he was a better person than Jared, or that betas had better temperaments than alphas. Jensen was smitten, and no quality Colin possessed could overpower the way Jensen felt towards Jared.

The two stepped out looking rumpled and pleased. Jared didn’t look anything like Colin had ever seen on the news, all soft and sweet and full of adoration. He looked at Jensen like he was the only thing in the world, like he wouldn’t look away even if the room was on fire. And it hurt Colin like a stake in the heart because Jensen was looking _back_. It looked like the A/O relationships that existed in fairy tales. It was Lancelot and Guinevere, a romance that was so deep it overcame all rational thought. They’d known each other for barely over three weeks and already Jensen watched Jared like he hung the moon.

It hurt Colin in places he didn’t think could hurt.

“Hey, Colin, sorry about that,” Jensen’s cheeks flushed. “My alpha has no self-control.”

“Hm, _your_ alpha, I like the way that sounds.” Jared grinned and kissed Jensen’s cheek. “And you’re _my_ omega.”

Even while standing Jensen and Jared were curled towards each other. It didn’t even look like a conscious decision, as automatic as sunflowers chasing the light. Colin watched longingly. He wanted Jensen, wanted him so bad, wanted to be the Prince Charming in his life.

“Yeah, yeah, Jay, I’m yours. Now scram, I’ve gotta go shelve books,” Jensen’s tone was teasing but it looked like it physically pained him to walk away from Jared.

“I can see it in your face, you know.”

Colin jumped. Jared’s direct stare was intense, not like the soft look he gave Jensen. “See what?” Colin asked.

“How you look at Jensen.” Jared didn’t sound angry. It was on the edge of sympathetic, which was almost worse. “I don’t blame you, he’s magnetic. He’s the love of my life. The man I hope to mate someday.”

“I don’t know what you’re implying,” Colin lied.

Jared shrugged. “You can lie to me all you want, makes no difference. Jensen is still mine.”

“You’re kind of an asshole,” Colin snapped.

“Kind of.” Jared smirked. “But hating me isn’t going to make Jensen fall any more in love with you.”

Colin bitterly tore a bookmark into tiny pieces. “You’re not good enough for him.”

“You’re nice for caring about him.” Jared sighed. “Look, I know you probably don’t want any advice from me, but you’re a nice guy. You _can_ find someone, you can love someone. Someone will love you. Fixating on Jensen is hurting you, but you’re doing it because he’s the safe option. It’s easier to stick with someone you know you can’t have rather than do the bold thing to find someone. Stop being a coward and get on with your life.”

Jared rapped his knuckles on the counter and departed. It wasn’t the first time Colin had this thought, but Jared Padalecki was an _asshole_.

*

“You know he’s in love with you,” Jared said, running his hands up Jensen’s sides.

“Jared, you’re kind of killing the mood,” Jensen replied, grinding down on Jared’s lap.

“Wow, you _are_ horny.”

“Shut up.” Jensen wound his hands in Jared’s soft hair. “I know Colin has… feelings. I feel bad, I really didn’t mean to lead him on.”

“I’m sure you didn’t. it’s just hard for people not to fall in love with someone like you.” Jared nuzzled his neck and nipped at the spot where a mating bite would go.

“So what does that say about you?” Jensen asked hesitantly.

“Jensen Ackles, are you asking if I’m in love with you?”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Seriously, you are so killing the mood. I’m not going to be able to get it up when you finally decide to fuck me through the bed.”

Jared pulled Jensen down for a kiss. The omega was in no way small, but he felt tiny in Jared’s lap. “I am madly in love with you, Jensen Ackles,” Jared murmured.

Jensen’s eyes widened. “You’ve known me for three weeks. Three weeks, Jared, that’s not nearly enough time to fall in love.”

“Well I know what I want, and I go after it. You don’t have to say it back, I know it’s soon, but I refuse to not say what I’m thinking.”

“Stupid alpha, of course I love you.” Jensen wrapped himself around Jared. “God, I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Jared stood, lifting Jensen, and the omega’s legs immediately went around his alpha’s waist. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you see _stars_ , Jensen.”

“Yeah, fuck me, claim me, make me yours,” Jensen panted. “Mate me, Jared!”

Jared lay him on the bed and hovered above him. “Are you sure? Jen, being in love and being mated are two different things. If I mate you, I am never going to let you go. This is forever.”

“Are you too chicken for it, Jay?” Jensen mocked.

“God, I fell in love with a brat.” Jared slid his hands under Jensen’s shirt. “Get naked, Jen. I want to lick your entire body.”

“I will if you will,” Jensen retorted. He was already stripping off his shirt and Jared followed quickly.

“God, you’re so gorgeous,” Jared exhaled. He yanked off Jensen’s pants and the omega’s hard cock bounced against his stomach. “Are you getting wet for me, Jen? Hole feeling needy and empty?”

“Fuck, yes,” Jensen groaned. “Come on, Jay, give it to me.”

Jared slid a finger underneath Jensen and was surprised at how easily it went in. “You’re practically dripping, Jen.”

“I swear to god, Jared, if you don’t fuck me I’m going to grab a dildo-,”

“Shut up.” Jared dropped his mouth to suck Jensen’s dick into his mouth and the omega bucked.

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh my god!” Jensen thrashed and bucked again when two of Jared’s fingers slid into his ass. Jensen writhed underneath Jared and it thrilled the alpha to know he could make him lose control like this.

“Please, Jay, fuck me!” Jensen pleaded. “We can take it slow later, but I want to feel your knot inside me!”

Jared didn’t need any more encouragement and shoved into Jensen’s waiting hole. Both the men moaned and Jared started to roll his hips and watched his omega whimper. “Jensen, fuck.”

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed. “Wow, I feel so _full_.”

“Have you ever let anyone else in here?” Jared asked, starting to pump his hips. “Ever let anyone else knot you?”

“No,” Jensen gasped, pushing down to meet Jared’s thrusts. “Was waiting for – _fuck_ – waiting for my mate.”

“Good boy.” Jared chuckled at the annoyed look Jensen shot him and he plucked a nipple to send the omega back into mindless pleasure. “So good for me, saving this perfect ass for me.” He felt his knot quickly forming and Jensen’s breath came quicker.

“I love you,” Jensen moaned. “Mate me!”

Jared toppled forward on his mate, digging his teeth into his neck. Jensen howled in both pain and ecstasy, his orgasm hitting him and spraying come on both their stomachs. Jared’s knot formed and completely tied them for the first time, lapping up the blood from his mating bite. It would form a bruise within the next few days that Jared would happily spend years renewing. That bruise would never fade if Jared had his way.

Jared felt his come pumping into Jensen and a quick thought popped into his head. “Are you on birth control?”

“Yeah.” Jensen scratched Jared’s head soothingly and the alpha purred. “No breeding me tonight, Jay.”

“Someday I’m gonna knock you up,” Jared promised. “I want to see you pregnant, want to see our kids running around.”

“Yes,” Jensen breathed. “Yeah, want that.”

“I know we did this quickly, but I don’t regret it,” Jared said. He adjusted them so he was spooned up behind Jensen instead of crushing his mate. “I hope you don’t.”

“Never regretted anything less,” Jensen promised. “Never will.”

“Good.” Jared kissed over his mating bite. “As soon as my knot goes down, I’m going to take you up on your nice and slow idea. Gonna eat you out until you come from my tongue alone.”

Jensen snuggled close. “’Kay. I still wanna suck that monster dick, so try not to come so fast next time.”

“Now _you’re_ killing the mood.”

Jensen chuckled and laced their fingers together. Jared was definitely going to do lots of dirty things with his omega, but first they were going to cuddle and maybe take a quick nap.

*

Jensen showed up at work with a bright purple mating bite on his neck and Colin died a little. Nothing could break up a mating. And Jensen absolutely glowed, too, his smile permanently etched on his face and love radiating off him. For Colin to be bitter over someone else’s joy, especially someone he considered a friend, would be a new low for him. Colin could barely speak to him, only weakly nodding when Jensen asked if he was okay.

“Why don’t you go home early, I’ll cover the store alone,” Colin offered.

Jensen stopped stacking the new romance novels. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it’s just a few hours. Go spend time with your… mate.” He couldn’t look at the bite on Jensen’s neck any longer.

Jensen looked apologetic, like he knew exactly how Colin felt about him. And maybe he did. Jared certainly figured it out quickly, and he probably told Jensen.

About 30 minutes before they were set to close, the bell indicating an open door jingled. “Hi, welcome to Books and Bedtime Stories, can I help you find anything?”

A striking alpha came around to the counter. He had a charming smile on his face and relaxed demeanor, not the intimidating manner that Padalecki carried himself with. It was the first alpha Colin didn’t instantly feel annoyed with.

“Jeffery Dean Morgan.” He extended a hand. “Though I prefer Jeff. Sorry to come so close to closing, but a friend recommended this place to me. Said I might find what I’m looking for here.” He winked and Colin just blinked in response. The alpha _was_ attractive, Colin couldn’t deny that. He was tall and rugged, with kind eyes and a fairly dazzling smile.

“Well, what are you looking for?” Colin asked.

“A nice guy to take on a date. Jared said I might find one here. And I gotta admit, he seriously under sold how gorgeous you were.”

Colin bristled. “I don’t date alphas.” He didn’t need Padalecki setting him up on dates, and he didn’t need alphas telling him that he was an attractive guy.

“Yeah, we’re an abrasive group,” Jeffery – Jeff – joked. “Well, what if we got dinner as two people? All it would offer is me a chance to not look foolish eating at a restaurant alone, and you could get a free meal.” 

Colin thought of Jensen and his very much alive crush, and then of Jared’s obnoxiously true words about cowardice and fixating on the unobtainable. Maybe it was time to start being a little bold. “Well, far be it from me to turn down a free meal.”

Jeff grinned and Colin felt butterflies flutter in his stomach. “Could I convince you to close early and join me now?” The alpha suggested.

“Um, sure. Yes, that would be fine.” Colin hadn’t felt this flustered since the first time he saw Jensen. Jeff seemed like the perfect person to take a chance with, almost hand-selected for Colin. Then he remembered Jeff’s comment about finding a date, and realized that he _had_ been _._

Maybe Jared wasn’t such an asshole after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hate how i ended this, but indulge me.


End file.
